


Men!!

by SassMaster99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), derek hale/stiles stilinski - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassMaster99/pseuds/SassMaster99
Summary: What happens when the three dollar bill starts making sense if you catch my drift. If you don’t check out Perks of Being a Wallflower.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	Men!!

Derek can’t believe this is his life, which is really saying something. You would think the fire or one of these creatures would be the tipping point. So Derek wonders what it says about him that it’s not. The creatures are scary and the fire that destroyed the only family he thinks he’ll ever know was a tragedy but it’s not what does him in.  
It’s his new found obsession with that clumsy, smart ass, beautiful boy. Derek knows how it sounds, especially the fact that now he doesn’t want to be with some demented girl. He learned his lesson after Kate tried to kill him and Paige died after having the bite forced on her. That maybe that had a reason after all. It forced him to step into a role he never wanted and thought he didn’t deserve to have.  
He pulls out his phone calling the only person he wants to talk to. He calls Stiles and snorts when it barely rings once before Stiles answers. Derek has so many things to say so he gets right to the point that he wants to see Stiles as soon as he can. If he needs to move mountains then move them he will.  
“Are you home right now?” Derek asks.  
“Want to come over?” Stiles says in almost the same breath as Derek. So that’s why Derek is hopping into his car at this hour at night. He gets there on autopilot moving over to the window and climbing inside without even missing a beat.  
Stiles is just laying on his bed waiting for him to drop in. Derek does just that dropping on the bed and sitting so he is facing Stiles. They both start talking at the exact same time making Derek pause motioning for Stiles to say his piece. Stiles can’t hold it back any longer as he tells Derek he loves him. That maybe all of Dereks other relationships didn’t work out because he was trying to be someone or something he is not.  
Derek surges across the bed crashing their lips together. He easily scoops Stiles into his lap placing kisses in a hot trail down Stiles neck. Dereks hands finding themselves in his hair and under his shirt tracing patterns into his flushed skin. Dragging them down to his pants and holding on to Stiles hips for dear life.  
Derek would like to say Stiles is wrong but he wonders what all would be different if he would have admitted this when Stiles had sauntered into his life. At first he remembers not being sure of him. Considering he was just the sheriffs son that was too smart for his own good. Just somehow always knowing what needs to be done in that way of his. Slightly annoying but worth it in the end. But like all love stories that wasn’t as cut and dry as it may appear.  
The kanima changed everything. Their interaction before that happened was not that much. After Stiles had held him up in the pool the life saving chain had begun. Veering back and forth with the outside eye never knowing who would be next to save whom.  
That’s why Derek knows this is a good decision for himself. He tried to be what others had wanted him to be. But when that predictably didn’t workout he made the best choice he could make it that situation. He chose himself and did what was the most right for him. It just so happened to be Stiles.  
If Scott would have answered his phone the night of the Kanima incident things could be different. He didn’t though to obsessed with Allison to even spare Stiles one life rescuing minute. That is how and why they had started on this path. When the universe hands you someone that saves your life, do you just shove the gift back with a sticker to return to sender, or do you take it and run far and fast.  
They weren’t the relationship either had planned but that’s life. People make a plan then something goes wrong. They fix the plan into plan B and then complete the plan. There isn’t just one way to get to the goal.


End file.
